


Mathletes and Witches

by LorienLover1107



Category: Freaks and Geeks, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one Mathlete Millie meets the head in clouds witch Luna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The train

Millie's POV

The moment my parents learned about me being a-a...witch, they called me a demon child. Witches are evil and deserve to go to hell, or at least they thought so. My mission was to get out of the school, or just not going.  
That was until Hagrid showed up at my front door demanding I go. He told them that being magical was God giving me the powers to help the world, not ruin it. That is how I'm now sitting on a train going to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Luna's POV Daddy told me about Hogwarts when I was two years old. I have known about this school even longer than I've known about Wrackspurts, but I was still surprised when I got my letter. Leaving Daddy has been the hardest thing in these last two years, we are all we have. I say goodbye and walk into the red train. All around me there are kids waving at their parents. As the train takes off I find my way to the end where there is an open cart. Inside there is a girl with light brown and long hair, and freckles. As I sit next to her I say, "My name is Luna, what is yours?" Millie POV "Millie. Millie Kentner." I respond to the pale blond girl in front of me. "May I sit in here? Its the only open and the Wrackspurts are all over the hallway." I have never heard of Wrackspurts, but didn't want to seem out of place,"Of course, sit." We begin to talk about school and the such. She was raised in the wizarding world, loves the charms that her father has shown her, is a first year as well, and has a hobby of hunting for Nargles. By the time the train stops, I feel like I've made a nice friend for the time being. 


	2. First night

Luna POV  
Mom would be so proud of me getting into Ravenclaw. I just hope that this is a good omen towards my upcoming year in "the nest" as my prefects told me first year is called.  
In my house I only know Millie since my neighbor Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. But the other first years seem nice enough.  
My dorm is beautiful, and while I get ready for bed I write my daddy a letter.  
"Dear Daddy,  
I miss you already, and I saw you 12 hours ago. I put up the peppermint to keep the fluffieres away, so don't worry about them. Also, I got sorted into Ravenclaw, just like mom. I'm so excited for this first year of Hogwarts, the pudding here is fabulous!! The only other part of my day was the fact that I made a new friend Millie Kentner.  
Love you,  
Luna"

Millie POV  
At the sorting I made Ravenclaw. Just the entire school is terrifying, let alone the students. But I at least know my house mate Luna. After we went to our new dorms, we got settled into the beds next to eachother. Luna began to write a letter, and then gave it to an owl? This world confuses me to no end. Shutting off the lights I crawl back into bed and try to sleep. 

Luna POV

I am woken by mumbles next to me. Millie is talking in her sleep. The incorherent babbles slowly turn to words, "Why? I was a child under the Lord's wing," she starts,"I don't underatand..."  
"Millie?" I whisper, "Are you ok?"  
She whisper yells," It's so hot! Why?"  
In her bed she is tossing and turning, ever more talking. I don't know much about the muggle world, but I have heard about Hell. Her shutters of the wicked dream can only be about such a place.  
When I had nightmares, mom would get into bed with me and calm me down. So I got out of my bed and placed myself behind the thrashing figure.  
"Millie!" I whisper,"Wake up, it's only a dream. Come back to the real world, Millie!"  
Daddy once told me about how Wrackspurts can have hazarduos effects if left on a head long enough. I wave my hand around her head, still whispering, until she wakes up. 

Millie POV

Falling, that's what I feel until the heat rises and the voices of the dead echo within the solid cave. The heat burns my boiling flesh as I look upon the red catacomb before me. A figure rises from the grave, and begins to speak.  
"Millie for your crimes in your future, you are sentenced to enternity in Hell," after the shrouded figure speaks it sinks back into the casket, leaving more questions than answers. I'm falling again, and the heat increases. I can hear myself screaming, but don't hear a thing.  
Behind me I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Millie! I hear, and jolt awake to a strange bed and an unknown person behind me.  
As I turn around I see that it is Luna who saved me from my subconscious.  
"Are you alright?" she askes.  
I shake my head in response," What did I do Luna? It was so hot and-"  
"Shh. You are not there anymore. You are at Hogwarts, with me, and nothing bad will happen," Luna says as her arms envelope me,"Go back to sleep, I'll make sure you don't get scared again."  
I know that she can't stop nightmares if they choose to come, but it feels nice having someone protect you. And Luna's arms around me as I drift back to sleep feels nice as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my impression of Millie. I'm also sorry for making Hagrid "explain" to muggles.


End file.
